You Sound Just Like
by Skywalkerlove203
Summary: Based off the 'Your voice sounds like my phone sex operator' AU I've seen on Tumblr. Goku knows he's heard Vegeta's voice somewhere else. He just can't seem to put his finger on it.
1. I Thought I Knew That Voice!

Goku didn't know what it was but every time he would talk to his co-worker, Vegeta, he sounded so familiar. Like he had heard that voice somewhere before. Yet, at the time, he just couldn't put his finger on it.

"Goku! You, dolt! Pay attention." Vegeta shouted at him again.

Goku didn't mean to say it. It just somewhat slipped out. And to be frank with you, the reaction was not what he expected either.

"You sound just like my phone sex operator." Goku thought he said quietly enough not to be heard but, as per usual, he was wrong.

"I...what... that's... how'd...you!" Vegeta stuttered uncontrollably with a fierce blush that now adorned his face.

Goku, at first, thought it was because of what he just said. He didn't know it was because of _what_ he just said was **_true_**!

"Yea." He continued, unbothered. "He has such a sweet voice. His giggles are adorable, too. You should hear him. He'll make you hard without even trying." Goku laughed slowly.

Goku, honestly, doesn't know why he told Vegeta this. I mean, it's a well known fact that Goku has an uncontrollable non-creepy thing for Vegeta. Hell, even Vegeta knows that. He just sure why he said that dumbass shit. From Goku's perspective, it was really stupid.

Vegeta just stood there, dumbfounded. It seemed almost like Vegeta was thinking about what Goku had actually said. Or taking what Goku said seriously. Then something weird happened.

"Thank...you. I guess.. I've never really been compared to a phone...sex... operator." Vegeta said with his head tilted downward.

Goku just couldn't help it. He _had_ to. You see. It wasn't like he meant to do it. It was just this **this** _itch_ , ya know. So, natural, and without using any common sense, he scratched it. Goku...he touched himself in front of Vegeta. But if he wanted to, he could've played in off as... _adjusting_ himself. That is if he hadn't got caught.

"Are.. are you touching yourself right now? Did.. I.. Did I make you do that? Is... Is it my voice? Should I stop talking? I'm going to stop talking." Vegeta squeaked.

Yes, he **_squeaked._** He squeaked and Goku's cock **_jumped._**

It was then, Goku thought _'Hey! I've digged a hole this deep. Why not see if I can fill it?'_ "Hey, can you say maybe a phase or something, just to be sure I have the wrong person?" Goku asked sinking down where he was sitting.

He and Vegeta were in the break room. They were _supposed_ to be putting up flyers for the new employee of the month. But they somehow got _distracted._

Vegeta jerked violently at Goku's _odd_ request. Goku thought then Vegeta would scream sexual assult. But he didn't what he did next threw Goku's brain on a one way trip vacation.

"Wh-what would you like me to say?" Vegeta asked.

Goku answered without missing a beat. "Call me Kakarot. Tell me how badly you want my cock."

"I..Okay." Vegeta replied shyly. _"Ka-kakarot! Oh, please! I want it. I want your cock in my tight boy-pussy!"_

It was then Goku knew for once in his miserable life, he finally said something _right!_

Vegeta swallowed thickly. And the bobbing of that adam's apple did things to Goku he couldn't explained. Goku knew he hit the jackpot, but he had to savor the moment. He couldn't risk saying anything stu-.

"Ha! I totally knew you were the same voice. That's fucking awesome, dude!" And just like that the moment was ruined.

"Did you want anything else?" Vegeta asked. Eagerly, no wait that's not right. But there was something in Vegeta's eyes that seemed so giddy.

Once again Goku said something stupid. "Yea. Be my personal cum-bucket."

"Okay." Or so he thought.


	2. You Came!

Goku was never more happy. So very terribly confused, but still very happy.

After that little mishap-

'Can you even call it a mishap? I mean it worked out for me so...is it still a mishap?' Goku thought.

He was sitting down in his house after a hard day, of sitting on his ass, at work wondering what he was going to do next. Vegeta was due to come over his house any minute now. And he still had no idea what the flying fuck he was going to do.

'I mean, I could fuck him. Right? I mean that's what he's coming over here for? Right? Isn't that what's happening?' Just then he heard his doorbell.

He immediately answered it hoping to see Vegeta all dolled up ready to be dicked down, but what he saw was the exact opposite. What he saw was something he really didn't want to see right now.

"Krillin! What the hell are you doing here, man?" Goku said not in the mood right now.

'Well, that's the problem you are in the mood just not in the mood for this!'

"What? I can't come visit you at your house." Krillin said entering and making himself at home.

"No man. Not right now. You gotta go."

"Why you expecting a hottie or somethin'?"

"I mean...kinda."

"What? Really. Dude! No fucking way!"

"Yes, way! Now get the fuck out."

"Now that's just rude."

"Krillin. Out. Of. My. Damn. House. Before. I. Throw. You. Out. The. Damn. Doggie. Door." Pinching the bridge of his nose and pointing at the door, Goku tried to speak calmly.

"Before I leave I just want you to know that I'm not talking to you anymore for like a week after what you just said to me. You dick." Krillin said leaving.

Opening the door, revealed Vegeta creeping off the porch. Discovering he had been caught, he acted like he was playing with the shrubbery near the house. He wasn't very convincing.

"Uh, hello." Krillin said eyeing Vegeta suspiciously.

"Hi." Vegeta said with a bit to much flair. "Um, is Goku around? I mean of course he is this is his house!" Closing his eyes, Vegeta turned away from Krillin as he quietly called himself stupid.

"Yea, he's in there. Might not wanna go in, though. He's waiting for a hottie to fuck. Even threatened to throw me through the doggie door if I didn't leave, the bastard."

"Oh, that's horrible-"

"I know right!"

"-I didn't know they made doggie doors that short." Vegeta finished his interrupted sentence. The silence was a pleasant one to him.

"You know what. I'm not talking to you either." Krillin said stalking off in a short rage.

Vegeta feeling so much better about himself decided to knock on Goku's door.

"Krill, I swear to Hell, I'm gonna throw you like a fucking football." Goku quick spat after opening the door. Upon realizing that it was Vegeta, he changed his approach, drastically.

"I mean, *cough cough deeper voice cough cough, hey baby you come here for me?" Goku smiled what he thought was sexily.

'Nailed it!'

'Oh my God, what the fuck is wrong with him!' Vegeta thought before speaking. "Look I just came to talk about what happened earlier."

"You came.." Goku started.

"Shut up." Vegeta pushed Goku in the house and shut the door behind him.


End file.
